


Kidnapping Yuri

by Madfordinos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfordinos/pseuds/Madfordinos
Summary: Viktor knew something was different.Knew it since Yuuri had woken and insisted on going to practice despite his heat being due to start the next day. Watching his mate seem to stalk Yuri around the rink, he knew they might have a problem soon.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mates Viktor and Yuuri kidnap pup yuri to nest basically.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 15
Kudos: 692





	Kidnapping Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> HI !!!  
> sorry for any mistakes, I have dyslexia and sometimes struggle to figure out if its the correct word or if its spelt correctly.  
> anyway hope you enjoy.

Viktor knew something was different. 

Knew it since Yuuri had woken and insisted on going to practice despite his heat being due to start the next day. Viktor, being the good alpha he is, protested, quite avidly in fact. 

Despite this however once his precious omega had calmly explained as too why it wasn’t a bad idea, he'd been convinced. The flexing of his darlings sharp nails, the light reflecting off them, may have also added to his turn of heart though he would never admit it. 

Now, leaning against the outside of the wooden wall of the ice ring, he could see in clarity the reason his mate had fiercely insisted on coming despite the scent of pre-heat slowly starting to emerge. Yuuri was nesting. 

Watching his mate seem to stalk Yuri around the rink, he couldn’t stop the small smile tugging at his lips. He’d always felt somewhat parental towards Yuri even from meeting him for the first time, despite Viktor being 17 and a newly presented alpha, the first time the newly turned 6 year old had turned to look at him with chubby cheeks and a scowl to rival Yaakov on his best days, he’d fallen. 

Years later, watching Yuuri fall just as hard, even with Yuri's hostile attitude, had been one of Viktors happiest days. To know that his mate adored his pup just as much as himself, had Viktor primal side nearly wimping in pleasure and love for his omega. 

At 27, Viktor had new problem, Yuuri wanting Yuri in his nest. He knew if asked, Yuri would stomp away screeching having never experienced an omegas nest, both of his parents being alphas with one having abandoned him as baby and the other constantly overseas, content to act as if he didn’t exist. Yuri had his grandfather of course, but he was a beta and not exactly affectation. 

Apparently Yuuri had also realised and decided a more deceptive move was in order for the 14-year-old. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Yuri was tried. He didn’t exactly know why, seeing as he hadn't exactly done more than normal, and the heaviness weighing his eyes down was different from when he’d just push himself too hard on the ice. 

“Yuri” Yaakov turns to him “off the ice, your done for the day” 

Yawning, he stumbled off the ice, slapping on his skate guards and gratefully collapsing on the bench near the entrance. 

“Yuri, let me help you” Katsuki had quickly followed behind him, ignoring Viktors eyes, knelling to gently grasp his ankle to unlace his skates. 

“ya, thanks" looking down Yuri blushed, he's never had someone be as gently with him as Katsuki, not even his grandfather. Katsuki seemed to be handling his skates with even more care than usual however, Yuri now realising that the skater had seemed closer than normal, nearly in touching distance as long as one of them wasn’t skating. 

Yuuri stood up, his thoughts quickly displacing, reaching out he smoothed his blond hair down. The smell of Onigiri that he often brings in for him, along with miso soup that he’d only ever had once seemed to increase. They both seemed mix perfectly with something he could never describe, the closest thing being his old blanket his grandfather had got him years ago. It never failed to warm Yuri like a hot drink on a cold day, and it didn’t fail today. 

Yuri swayed forward, his eyes seeming even heavier, like something was compelling them. Yuuri was still playing with his hair and honestly, he’d never felt better, his head resting against the firm stomach of the omega whose scent was slowly growing more potent. He was warm and felt safe with two slender, but strong arms wrapped around him, Yuri now struggling even more to stay awake. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Yuuri nearly purred in delight as his pup started to lose the battle, he knew his scent glands would be aching in the morning due to the control he had to keep over the day. It was a very old trick many omegas learnt, to be able to emit a scent that ,too others were completely normal however to their pups it was like a sedative. Keeping them calm and if continued turned them drowse. 

Sensing a presence, Yuuri turned, ready to snarl if he deemed it a threat. At the sight of his alpha, he relaxed, smiling and nodding down to Yuri who was now blinking sluggishly. 

Viktor couldn’t stop the smile at the sight of his pup In his mate's arms and couldn’t stop the thought of finally bringing Yuri into a family nest, chest rumbling with delight. 

However... 

“Yuri” speaking softly, not wanting to bring Yuri out of his sleepy daze, Viktor moved next to Yuuri “you can have a nap back at ours if you want” smoothly moving forward he let his wrist gland rub against the blond hair tucked behind his ear, adding his own scent of Pirog and something that always just smelt safe to Yuri. 

Scrunching his eyes at Viktor, he weighed up his choices. He unintentionally released his own milky scent; the slight distress being heightened due to being tried and frustrated. Both Viktor and Yuri scents increased in response to their pups distress, immediately causing Yuri to slump back down into the arms cradling him. 

“How about you come with us, you can have a short nap and I can make diner” Yuuri suggested, still running his fingers though his pup's hair, causally stopping to smooth his wrist over the crown of his head. 

Viktor smiled at his omega, impressed with the way he handled the situation, despite knowing that Yuri actual didn’t have a choice. If an omega dam wants their pups in their nest, their pups will end up there one way or another. 

Yuri barely nodded, but it was enough for Yuuri to slide out of the way, letting Viktor pick him up effortlessly. Feet now no longer touching the ground, Yuri closed his eyes letting sleep take him, feeling warm all the way down his spine, coved in the scent of his alpha and dam. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They made it back home without interruptions, the only instant being Yaakov noticing the mated pair walking to the exit, cradling his most promising skater. At the look from Yuuri however, full of promises of violence if stopped, add this with the beginnings of a growl from Viktor. Yaakov had rightly turned around to mind his own business, pushing down his own alpha instincts, not understanding but knowing that Yuri would be safe. 

Finally at home, Yuuri couldn’t stop the feeling of pride off finally getting his pup to where he belongs. Taking Yuri from Viktor, ignoring his dramatic pout, he walked to the master bedroom, pushing open the heavy oak door. 

Inside the room was a mess, Yuuri having just finished his nest earlier that morning preparing for his pup. Expertly stripping Yuri down to just his tiger striped top and the black legging he wears to practice. 

Purring in delight, as the smaller blanket nest in the actual nest fit Yuri perfectly, maybe being too small for a boy of his age, his body seemingly melting into the softness that was covered in the mated pairs scent. 

Yuuri nuzzled him quickly, making sure to rub his wrist on the closet pillow to him to relax him further, steeping out of the border of the nest and leaving the door half way open increase Yuri needed his dam and sire. 

Viktor basically jumped on Yuuri, hugging him tight “we did it. He’s here and finally in the nest” he spun Yuuri, brushing off his protest “by the end of your heat, the bonds will be solidified.” At this Viktor sobered “ I've been trying to do this for years “ 

Yuuri grabbed his hands in support “I know Vitya, but Yuri isn't used to this. He's never had a proper family; he's went all these years without affection and that’s not something you just forget. “Viktors hand tightened around Yuuris “but even now I can feel myself wanting to preen him and just be around him, and I know you feel the same. We love him and we care about him and maybe this should have happened years ago but he's here now” 

“you always know what to say my love” Viktor learned forward kissing his mate slowly, trying to express how grateful he was. 

Yuuri leaned back, hands having moved up to Viktor face, a wide smile slowly appearing “besides your forgetting something” 

Eyebrow raised; Viktor wounded what he’d forgotten” I have my love?” 

“He responded to our scents” Yuuri practical whispered, joy filling his face “he's already accepted us as his dam and sire, even if he hasn’t realised it” 

Viktors mouth dropped shock filled his face, quicky followed by joy. He once again swept Yuuri up, laughing and kissing him with a too wide smile for it to be comfortable. 

Soon the room was filled with sound of non-stop purring and rumbling. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Yuri woke up warm. Flexing his hand he came into contact with a firm pillow that seemed to also have the perfect amount of softness. He griped it, a pup instinct he had yet to grow out off, feeling soothed to have something clutched in his hand. Feeling completely safe for the perhaps the first time in years, he could almost pretend he was cuddled up with his parental figures, despite knowing the scents surrounding him were almost completely opposite. 

An arm he’d somehow completely missed tugged him back further into a warm chest. Yuri wanted to panic, he honestly did but he felt so relaxed and cared for and the fact his instincts were completely settled not even Yuri's usual tension felt. 

Opening his eyes slowly, not wanting to ruin the allusion, the first thing he saw was Yuri's jumper covered chest. Looking up he discovered he was asleep, one arm coving Yuri. Looking down he quickly dropped his hand that had been gripping the lose fabric of the dams jumper, immediately wanting to grape it back, bringing with it the comfit. 

Turning his head, he realised it was Viktor who was laying on his side, back to the door, arm wrapped around both yuris. Indirectly keeping them protected in the nest. 

Wait... 

Yuri nearly screeched. Why was he in an omegas nest! Everyone knew an omega would attack anyone not invited into one. With the only people invited being the omegas mate and pups. 

Wait... 

Yuri's head whipped between Viktor and Yuuir, screaming internally. Disbelief filled his mind, they saw him as their pup. 

Yuuri shifted and that’s when he really started to panic because it was obvious from the smoothing scent emitting from him that he was in full blown heat. 

Yuri was pretty sure he was about to be killed when the omega realised he wasn’t his actual pup 

Darker than normal eyes snapped open, narrowing on the pup Infront of him. 

Yuri snapped his eyes closed as Yuuri moved. 

A confused whimper passed his lips as he was smoothly wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, a purr responded as a hand slid across his neck. All tension left Yuri's body, not being able to hold it due to his dam's firm pressure on his nape. Yuuri didn't say a word though out submerged in his instincts, only cooing and purring at his pup.

Victor watched silently, letting his mate and pup experience the moment for themselves, having woken up at the first smell of Yuri's natural milky scent turning bitter. He’d almost moved to comfort him before seeing his mate wake just as quick to sooth their pup. Now seeing the way Yuuri had swaddled the pup realistically too big for it, in their softest blanket, then quickly settling him made him wonder even more what he did for Yuuri to pick him out of all the alphas there is.

A whine instead of a whimper caught his attention, looking down at his pup still cradled in his dam's arms, he leaned down to nuzzle him. As predicted Yuri blinked heavily, looking confused as to why that had calmed him so suddenly, still not being able to move due to the blanket. wide eyes blinked at Viktor.

“Go to sleep pup, we’ll be here when you wake up” with that Yuri gave one last yawn, accepting his circumstances for now, tucking his face into his dam's neck where he could greedily inhale the soothing scent. Just before succumbing to sleep, with both his sire and dams curled around him, the sounds of them purring filling his ears, he thought he wouldn’t mind doing whatever this is again

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
